


Rewrite the stars

by Norentrash



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norentrash/pseuds/Norentrash
Summary: Jeno thinks they can rewrite the stars.





	Rewrite the stars

 

 _You know I want you_  
_It's not a secret I try to hide_  
_I know you want me_  
_So don't keep saying our hands are tied_

 

 

"why?" he asks.

 

I turn around, hiding my trembling hands out of his sight. Tears brimming on the corner of my eyes, our memories flash before my mind.

 

"Renjun, answer me. Why?" he asks again. I can hear his frustation and anger roaring through the room. But still, warm and understanding fill the most of it. He never raises his voice whenever he talks to me, even when i did stupid things like telling him 100 lies about my happiness.

 

_Now, or never._

 

"it's just... You know. Relationship is bound to happen this way. S-sometimes you fall in love.. And sometimes you fall out of love. That's-"

 

"stop telling me bullshit, Renjun. I know you love me. You love me more than anything. We can make it works. All those bad talks about us, we can just close our ears and do whatever we want to do! You and I. We can make it works." he pleaded. He walks in to my direction, trying to have an explanation when I tell him to stop midway. I'd never let him touch me anymore. It will just hurt him evenmore.

 

I inhale a long breath. Trying to keep my sanity and rationality. My happiness can wait, but his? No.

 

"Renjun, hear me out. Remember when i asked you why do you love me? You said you have no reason. You just love me, and that's why--"

 

"That's why, Lee Jeno, i have no reason to keep loving you. I don't love you anymore, why? I don't know. I have no reason. So leave me alone and do me a favor by get the fuck out of my life." this is it. I will end this. The story that never bounds to have a happy ending.

 

Silence fill this room. I can hear his heavy breath.

 

"D-did you fall in love with other person? That skater boy? Or that sophomore? Please Renjun just be honest i will be more than happy to let you go if that makes you happy even it pained me like hell but just tell me the reason i can't-"

 

"no no no." I stop him to say. The last thing i could do is to not make him believe i cheated on him. No. After all this years, No. "I've told you, Jeno. I don't love you anymore. That's it."

 

After my final statement, he walks out of my room, leaving everything broken in pieces.

 

And I cry. Cry like i never before.

 

 

 

" _hey shithead_."

Oh. She's still there.

" _good job. Now leave this country and do not come back. Let me rephrase it. Do. Not. Ever. Come. Back. Get your life together and stay out of my son, you fag. I'd never let my son be with a trash and retarded person like you._ "

And with that, she cut off the line.

 

 

It's our fate. To not have a happy end, it's our fate.

.

.

.

.

Its three in the morning, and Jeno just arrived at his room. He feels like shit, and everything is shit when Renjun is not around. Love is something he always believe since his young days. But now, it feels like a myth.

 

He drops his body to the mattress, trying to get some sleep and hope he will wake up and realized everything was just a dream when his hand touch a soft material below his cushion. An envelope.

He sit up straight, wide awake when he looks at the familiar tiny drawing .

 

A peterpan. And his tinkerbell.

 

He opens the envelope, while trying to get his breath in rhythm.

_Maybe he was kidding. Renjun just wanted to surprise me. Maybe he'll propose to me with this letter. Maybe--_

Maybe no. And yes, it's not.

 

  
**_To the boy i love the most, Lee Jeno:_ **

_No one can rewrite the stars_  
_How can you say you'll be mine?_  
_Everything keeps us apart_  
_And I'm not the one you were meant to find_  
_It's not up to you, it's not up to me_  
_When everyone tells us what we can be_  
_How can we rewrite the stars?_  
_Say that the world can be ours_  
_Tonight_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is cringey af i know it and i hate this it's like i force myself to write this and it sucks idk but at least i do something productive on my holiday. I'd be thankful if you guys want to read this lol keep loving Noren!!!! And support NCT sjdhsjshshs thankssss!!!
> 
> ps: yes its Rewrite the Stars from The Greatest Showman. What a movie. 1000/100.  
> Pss: My grammar is a mess and i will work on it.


End file.
